


Wet (In More Ways Than One)

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, what else were you expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray gets what he deserves after he pulls a somewhat-successful prank on Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet (In More Ways Than One)

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: "Oh god is there any chance you could write a fic where Ryan just fucks Ray into a mattress?"  
> Got a prompt? Send it to me here: http://n-writes.tumblr.com

So maybe Ray _had_ shaken up that can of coke on purpose when Ryan wasn’t looking, and maybe he had passed it to him in the hopes that it’d drench him in the liquid- which it’d done with much success- and maybe he had watched as the wet fabric clung to him as he shifted, scowling at the boy who had dissolved into fits of laughter. “Fuck!” the man exclaimed, dumping the still-frothing can down on the table as he jumped up, backing away to examine the state he was in. “Shit, I’m gonna have to use your shower.” Ray just grinned, rising to his feet to drag Ryan with him to the bedroom. He rooted around for a clean towel, throwing it in his general direction before shooing him away, grinning to himself as he watched him go. Ray took no time at all to pull his clothes off and make his way over to the bed. He gazed over at the door for any sign of Ryan returning, and soon enough a mixture of boredom and impatience took over, deciding to entertain himself whilst he was alone.

Sometime later- when Ryan finally emerged from the bathroom- he had a feeling that Ray would be waiting for him. “You know, if you wanted me to fuck you, you could have just asked.” Ryan rolled his eyes, drumming his fingers on the doorway. He gazed over at the boy- who was currently laid out for him, hard and flushed and glassy-eyed- before dropping the towel and striding over to the bed, throwing himself down on the mattress. Ray yelped in surprise, shuddering as the man ducked down to lick a hot stipe along the underside of his cock. "Ryan, _please_ -"

He sat bolt upright, raising an eyebrow in the boy's direction as he growled; "You little shit. I think after that stunt you pulled earlier I have the right to do what I want with you." The boy whined at the loss of contact, but it was soon met with a grunt of surprise as he was flipped over, now face-down against the pillow. He felt Ryan straddle him, one hand braced beside Ray’s head whilst the other roamed across his body. He eventually settled on his hair, running his fingers through it before he grabbed a handful, pulling roughly upwards to expose the boy’s neck. He wasted no time at all in biting down roughly on his skin, Ray moaning in reply he as thrust down against the mattress. “You want me to fuck you?” Ryan hissed into his ear, leaning back to grab the lube from the nightstand. He spread some over his fingers, mouthing at Ray’s shoulder as he eagerly pressed the digits to his entrance. The feeling earned him an impatient groan of “Shit- _yes_ ,” which seemed to be the only encouragement that he needed, slipping a finger into him with surprising ease. He added another, giving them a few lazy thrusts before adding a third, eyes narrowing at how smoothly his fingers worked inside of him. “Someone’s been busy,” he mused, curling his fingers suddenly. Ray jolted, whimpering as he tried to thrust down again, yet Ryan stilled his writhing body as he continued to tease him. He wasted time kissing along Ray's shoulder and neck, trailing kisses towards his jaw before jerking his head up to press their lips together in a hungry kiss, tongue easily dominating him as Ray laid there, helpless and needy and completely at Ryan's mercy. Ryan bit softly on his lip, pulling away to let out a soft laugh at Ray's flushed expression.

“ _P-please_ -” Ray moaned, and Ryan’s hand stilled before withdrawing completely, leaving Ray feeling empty and frustrated. Then- all too soon- Ryan was filling him, moaning as Ray clenched around his cock. Ray let out a shuddering breath as Ryan bottomed out, stilling for a moment before pulling out and slamming back into him. He didn't build a pace, but instead started as he would finish, with deep, fast thrusts that made Ray's whole body shudder. The boy cried out, pushing himself onto his shaking knees for Ryan to thrust deeper, panting as he fucked him relentlessly into the mattress. Ryan worked hard and fast, grunting as he rocked into Ray- who was spewing incoherent nonsense, lost in the feeling of Ryan's cock, hot and thick and almost goddamn _addictive_ \- muttering a handful of praises to spur the boy on. The whole bed shook with the force of Ryan's thrusts, the bed frame adding to the noise as it bashed rhythmically against the wall, providing them some kind of dirty soundtrack. The man straightened up, his supporting hand moving to grab tightly onto Ray’s hip, hard enough to form bruises across his skin later. Ray was already close- letting out a strangled moan as Ryan’s cock brushed against his prostate- but the lack of friction against his own erection was frustrating him. It throbbed with arousal, dripping onto the sheets below them, causing him to choke out a cry of “f-fuck- touch me, please, _fucking touch me_ -”

Ryan just smirked, ignoring his pleas. “No- that’s what you fucking get for getting me all _wet_ and _sticky_.” He punctuated his words with deep, satisfying thrusts, his own orgasm looming. He took the opportunity to rearrange the boy, pulling out to flip him onto his back before slamming his hips back into him. “Let’s see you come for me, mm?” He grinned, watching intently as Ray trembled underneath him. He reached for his cock with his newly freed hands, managing a single stroke before Ryan caught on, his own hand swooping down to pull the boy’s arms above his head with a frown. “ _What did I say?_ ” He growled, hips stilling inside of him. Ray could have cried, trying to thrust down onto Ryan’s length in a failed attempt to get him to move again.

“Oh _fuck_ \- Ryan- I’m sorry- please, I’m sorry,” He whimpered, “ _p-please_.” Then came the relief, Ryan’s hips jolting against him as he picked up his fast pace, thrusting erratically as he felt his climax approaching. He let out a long moan as he came, riding out his orgasm as his free hand finally gave Ray the attention that he needed, pumping the boy's cock in time with his thrusts and soon enough, the boy’s cum was coating himself as he thrusted lazily against Ryan’s fingers. As Ray finally stilled, Ryan pulled out of him, leaning down to run his tongue over the mess on the boy’s stomach. Ray's back arched, giving Ryan more access to him, but his mouth eventually settled on Ray's lips, tasting of cum and sweat and something distinctly  _Ryan_ that Ray couldn't quite place. He hummed contently into the kiss, sighing slightly as Ryan's warm hands trailed over his bare skin.

The knock at the door threw them both off-guard. Ryan pulled away, raising an eyebrow as he shot him a smug grin. "Go on," he urged, nodding towards the doorway, "The door's not going to answer itself." Ray let out a soft groan as he rose from the bed, padding over to the wardrobe for something to throw on. There was a tut from the bed, where Ryan was now laying leisurely, hands poised behind him. "Nuh-uh. Go and show the world how _bad_ you've been." There was no way that he could answer the door like this- flushed and naked and covered in a mixture of cum and saliva- but Ryan wasn't going to be sympathetic in the slightest. The boy didn't even bother replying, instead giving Ryan a pleading look. There was another knock at the door, and once Ray realised that there was no chance that he'd get his way, he shuffled out of the bedroom with Ryan's cum slowly dribbling down his leg as he went.

It definitely wasn't the _best_ conversation he'd had with his neighbours, that was for sure.


End file.
